


Pride in your Work

by royalDelirium



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: First meetings are nerve wracking, especially when you are meeting your favorite author who you may or may not have a massive crush on after talking to him occasionally online.





	Pride in your Work

Book held tight in his fingers, Sorey stared up at the makeshift stage, the stars in his eyes twinkling in the calm lights of the bookstore. His back pressed to the far wall, he could see everything so clearly. This was the day that years of hard work and dedication had led up to, the man on that stage deserved this honor. Today was the very first book signing for author L. Ruley.

Two years had flown by since his first novel had been published and this was the release day of the second novel. Five years ago, he posted his first piece online, and four years is how long Sorey had been a huge fan. 

The author stepped back to the table and the woman with him took the stage again, it was time. People quickly jumped up and began forming the line, some rushing to get there as soon as possible, Sorey leaned more heavily on the wall as his heart began to race.

He couldn’t be first, no matter how desperately he wanted to run up there, he needed to wait, to be last. Looking down at the book in his hands caused his face to flush again, he could do this.

Once no one else was getting in line, he took his place at the end. Every moment he was waiting was torture, he could hear that golden voice floating back his way as the author spoke to his fans. Each person’s time was kept short, just enough for a signature and picture, but the seconds were dragging. 

When there were only three people left before him he felt his breath catch in his throat, everything blurred, but he forced himself to take another deep breath. Focusing on breathing helped, deep breath in and let it all out.

The person in front of him stepped up and the woman, Lailah he remembered finally, held out her hand for his book. Sorey all but shoved it in her hands, the gentle smile she gave him wasn’t doing much to calm his nerves. She opened the book and immediately looked back at him, her eyes filled with flames of excitement. 

Stepping aside she let Sorey step up to the table. Lavender eyes glanced up at him, making eye contact for a fraction of a second. That was enough to still a heart.

“Hello, would you like me to make this out to anyone in particular?” 

Sorey paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, “hi, Sorey Shepherd.”

The author froze and his eyes jumped back up. Electricity sparked between their eyes as they met. Awe and recognition sparking and turning to stars. This was it, the first meeting.

A slow soft smile spread across the author's face, “hi Sorey, nice to meet you.”

He matched the smile with a goofy grin of his own, “hi Mikleo.”

Any more words he could have said caught in his throat as Lailah placed the book open in front of Mikleo. All the nerves he had forgotten about with the recognition came crawling back up his chest. A hand patted his shoulder and he knew there was no turning back now.

Those beautiful eyes turned down, pen poised in hand for signing. The effects of the words written on the page was instantaneous. A brilliant blush filled pale cheeks with a soft rose hue, the flush spreading to his ears. Those eyes must have read those words twenty times before the pen pressed to the page.

Within seconds the words were written and the cover slammed closed. The book was held back out to Sorey and their eyes had a hard time meeting.

“It was good to see you Sorey,” Mikleo mumbled to the table.

“You as well Mikleo,” he replied. 

His heart was heavy as he stepped away from the table. The book felt like bricks in his arms, the curiosity got the better of him only a few paces away. 

Carefully he opened the cover and all the tension he had been harboring burst out in a shout of joy. Not even the dirty looks the other patrons gave him could stop the flow of energy pouring from him.

He dropped the book and raced back, throwing his arms around the most beautiful person in the world. He could faintly hear Lailah giggling and someone else telling him to quiet. But nothing else mattered than the squirming man in his arms. 

“Sorey!” Mikleo tried to scold him, but despite the scolding it was him who was the one who pulled their faces together at last.

_Please go out with me? -Sorey  
Yes. – Mikleo (L.Ruley) xxx-xxx-xxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SorMik Week 2018, Day 5: Envy/Pride or Fog.


End file.
